TWISTEANDO CON EL AKATSUKI
by Chibialexa
Summary: Alguien se ha preguntado una vez, como es que se formaron las parejas de Akatsuki para obtener información, bueno pues aquí les traigo mi versión, resaltando una parejita en especial. Este fic es dedicado a una compañera de mi escuela, invader-yami


Alguien se ha preguntado una vez, como es que se formaron las parejas de Akatsuki para obtener información, bueno pues aquí les traigo mi versión, resaltando una parejita en especial. Este fic es dedicado a una compañera de mi escuela, llamémosla Invader-yami XD XD

Así que amiga, hice mi mejor esfuerzo en esto, todavía no soy buena, lo se, pero espero que te guste.

Acalraciones: estos personajes no me pertencen sino a kishimoto.

Twisteando con el Akatsuki

Se encontraban dos miembros del akatsuki, uno muy pegado al pecho de su compañero, haciendo recordatorios de cómo se conocieron en el pasado y todos los participantes de su organización.

-oye te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos todos los de los akatsuki.- lo dijo quitándose y mirando la cara de su compañero.

-Si….. ni me lo recuerdes- puso una cara de total desagrado, de solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

- ahhh… si claro sobre todo me dirás que no te gusto- Hidan mostró una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Al mirarlo Kakuzu, lo único que pudo hacer es recordad aquel suceso de hace muchos años, cuando la organización akatsuki empezó formarse.

.:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:.

Estaban todos los miembros de Akatsuki, ninguno se llevaba bien entre ellos, a pesar de que tenían que unirse todos como un equipo, todos querían laborar por su cuenta. Esto lo noto el líder; por supuesto Pein ideo un plan para unir a todos, Kisame, Orochimaru (siii aquí si se encontraba él), Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, Deidara y Kakuzu.

Pein se la pasó pensando muchos días como lograr que estos sujetos se unieron y pudieran tolerarse unos a los otros, así que cuando lo logro, los convoco a todos a una reunión urgente.

- Bien, todos los presentes- tosió para que le prestaran atención, ya que todos se echaban chispitas unos a los otros, con la simple mirada-…… como le iba diciendo, he observado que existen ciertas asperezas en el equipo.

- que bueno observación- dijo irónicamente y con cara de pocos amigos Itachi.

Lo único que hizo Pein fue enviarle un rayito a Itachi, lo cual hizo que se calmara al instante – como decía……….. esto que tengo nos va a ayudar para que la relación de todos mejore- alza una caja, la cual no se distingue que es, así que la empieza a abrir y saca una pequeña tablita. – antes de empezar quiero saber…… ¿quién se hace cargo de esta tabla?-

Todos estaban desconcertados, con la decisión de su jefe, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Itachi, a quien no le dio buena espina lo que su jefe tenía planeado.

- Yo me hago cargo de esa tabla- se encamino hacia su líder.

- Muy bien Itachi, me gusta la iniciativa, eso es bueno……………. Entonces los demás tengan- arrojo la caja hacia los demás – y les advierto una cosa, los voy a observar, y el que no juegue, es hombre muerto- lo dijo muy amenazadoramente- aahhh y por último, lo tiene que jugar cinco veces.

¡¿qqqqquuuuuuuuueeeeeee?!- respondieron todos al unísono.

Así que les recomiendo que empiecen de una buena vez si no se quieren ver las caras- y se fue como si nada el líder, dejando bien advertidos a los otros.

Todos empezaron a ver la dichosa caja, y al observarla, vieron que decía "Twiester" y se les callo una gran gota de la cabeza, luego voltearon a ver a Itachi y observaron que lo que tenía en sus manos era la tabla que indicaba con que tenían que empezar y con que color, ya sin decir más empezaron a sacar todo y acomodarlo para empezar, porque sus sentidos ninja les decían que estaban siendo observados.

Entonces empezó Itachi a girar la flecha – pie izquierdo en rojo- todos apresuradamente empezaron a colocar su pie donde correspondía.

Poco a poco, conforme terminaba un juego y empezaba otro se empezaron a formar buenas relaciones entre ellos, empezando a destacar algunas parejas, por ejemplo Kisame empezó a hablar con Itachi, al igual que Orochimaru al notar que Itachi era un poseedor del Sharingan, Deidara se empezó a interesar por Sasori, al igual que Hidan y Kakuzu. Esto era observado por el líder, quien ya estaba formando el número de equipos que se formarían con ellos.

En la última ronda, nadie se quería rendir, se veían piernas y brazos totalmente hechos nudos, los unos a los otros, como nadie se quería rendir por orgullo, a Deidara se le ocurrió un plan.

- ¿Qué tal sii?............con una canción y en la posición que estamos nos movemos al ritmo de la música, y el que vaya cayéndose es el que va perdiendo- a todos les pareció buena idea (si como no, pero como es mi fic pongo lo que se me ocurra XD)

Así fue como Itachi saco un modular y coloco un CD, y empezó a escucharse la canción "Me roba el oso polar", a la primera nadie calló, pero a la segunda vuelta de la canción, el primero en deshacerse fue Orochimaru, el segundo fue Kisame, seguido fueron Sasori y Deidara, quedando al final solo Hidan y Kakuzu.

Con el ritmo de la música y quedando ellos dos, se encontraba en una posición muy comprometedora, Hidan estaba en cuatro patas y detrás de el, pero demasiado cerca y casi en la misma posición se encontraba Kakuzu.

Conforme con el ritmo de la música, empezaron a bailar, lo que ocasionaba que el miembro de Kakuzu rozara con el trasero de Hidan, logrando que los dos poco a poco con el contacto se excitaran; haciendo que el primero en caer fuera Hidan (los siento esto es toda mi capacidad hasta ahorita, de escribir algo de soft lemon, dejen que agarre poco a poco experiencia T_T)

Y el victorioso en este juego fuuueeeee Kakuzu. Así viendo las reacciones de todos, fue como el lider acomodo actualmente a nuestras parejas para empezar a buscar información del mundo ninja.

.:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:. .:;oºo;:.

Kakuzu, regreso a la realidad – si como olvidarlo si parece que fue ayer- dijo con una cara totalmente inexpresiva.

- Ahora que lo pienso- expresó muy entusiasmado Hidan – Hay que ir preparando la boda………. Para que Jashin-sama nos de su bendición.

Esto le cayó como balde de agua fría a Kakuzu, quien solo se le quedo viendo a Hidan totalmente en shock. Este al ver la reacción.

- No te vas a echar para atrás, después de que ya me quitaste toda mi pureza……….. y bien que te gusto………. Es lo menos que me merezco.

- Esta bien tu decides todo lo que tenemos que hacer; pero primero atraparemos al bijuu de dos colas para nuestra organización.

- claro…………. De paso pensare que es lo que vamos a necesitar – saco un libro de ritos satanicos de bodas, la boda de los dioses, y muchas otras cosas.

FIN

Bueno, más que nada espero que se hayan divertido con este coritto fic, que como dije anteriormente va para una amiga Invader-yami.

Este fic ya lo habia publicado en amor-yaoi, solo que hata ahora me atrevi a ponerlo aqui espero que les aya gustado, por favor dejenme review, no sean malas que de eso me inspiro para escribir.

bye bye que se la pasen bien.


End file.
